Our little science project
by unitedstatesoffrancis
Summary: Peter and Wade makes their science project at Peter's room when things go wrong in the right way. Request from tumblr.


_Note: Peter Parker and Wade Wilson don't have super powers. Peter is 13 and Wade is 15._

Peter and Wade had been good friends since elementary, although Wade is two years older than him he doesn't mind at all. They're both classmates at their Science class, Wade stopped coming to school for two years because he caught a rare disease when he was young causing irritation to his skin and therefore leaving scars. They've been friends for a long time, Peter never really had many friends growing up and people are afraid of Wade because some considers him a freak. Wade's attitude is unpredictable, he's random, and sometimes annoying and other people doesn't seem to be a fan of it, the only one who accepted him for who he was is Peter.

It's Wednesday afternoon and their last subject was up, Science, as usual Peter would sit beside Wades and when they have laboratories or projects they would partner up, always. Wade was itching to get out of class because with all fairness he hate's Science and he's bored. Wade was sometimes used by his teacher in the subject as an example during their anatomy and virus topics and he doesn't like and, neither did Peter.

"Okay class, partner up, I'm going to give you your new project for the semester." Their teacher ordered as the class obeyed and find someone whom they can partner with. As usual, Peter and Wade were partners.

"Alright, I need you guys to make a depiction of our solar system, you need to submit it to me and present it to class next week." She explained. Peter looked at Wade who is staring at him already, he never seem to pay any attention to anyone except him. Peter chuckled, Wade just smiled.

"The best representation will be exhibited by the Science club and will be placed in the lab."

Their teacher dismissed them; everyone happily exited the room, marking the end of the mental torture that no one ever seemed to enjoy.

As they were walking in the hallway Peter notices Wade still staring at him.

"What's your problem Wade?" he pushed the other softly as he giggled a bit.

"Nothing… soooo, where will we make our project? He grinned at Peter. Wade always seemed to like Peter and he doesn't know it.

"At our house of course." He said. As if they did their projects anywhere else, it has always been at Peter's place because Wade likes his toys and he thinks his dads were cool.

"When?" Wade continued his question. Grinning at Peter.

"We'll well have no problem at making it, we can ask my dad to help us you know." The older boy suddenly forgets that his dad's Tony fucking Stark, he could probably make Peter the best model of the solar system that it would have to be exhibited at a world class gallery.

"Aww, that's no fun Pete!" wade whines.

"I want to make it with you." wade grins as Peters cheeks turn into bright red

"Friday after class. You can sleep at our place if you want" Peter lowered his head as he took off and went straight home.

"I'll call you then!" wade laughed. "Sounds like a date to me." He smiles.

It's Friday night and the day Wade was excited to be finally here. He went straight to Stark Towers where Peter's family lives as he went inside and took the lift. It never fails to amaze Wade on how huge Peter's home was.

"Hey Mr Rogers." He greeted Steve who's sitting in the couch eating some ice cream. Steve greeted him with a nod because he was too busy watching his favorite series. He waved his hand to the boy telling him he could go upstairs where Peter's room is.

"Will you be spending the night here Wade?" Steve shouts across the room, Wade slowly walking upstairs.

"Yes Mr. Rogers." He shouts back with the huge smile on his face. Tony wasn't present that time; as usual he was spending his day in his lab.

Wade knocked on the door as Peter opened it to see Wade with his big grin on his mouth.

"Damn your house is so big it could hold a vault full of tacos." Tacos has been his favorite ever since he was introduced to the Mexican food. He lets himself in sitting in Peter's bed next to the materials they're going to use for the project.

Peter stared at him for a while wondering why Wade has so much energy today, he looked excited. Wade glared at the brunette catching Peter glaring at him. Peter flinched as his cheeks starts to turn red again.

"Uhh, well… let's start then. Just put your bag where mine is" he breaks the eye contact as he walked and took a sit on his desks. He was sketching what their model would look like, it's obvious he could make this project alone and Wade really doesn't do anything, he's just there for Peter not to get bored easily.

The blonde boy walked towards his friend's desk and bending forward while his right hand placed on the table and the other wrapped around Peter's shoulders, he was checking out what his friend was doing, their cheeks only inches apart. Peter could feel Wade breathing, he could smell his breath which reeks of tacos again but he didn't mind, his heart beating faster. Peter clearly could not move freely, he pretended to continue on what he's doing hoping his friend would move farther, one wrong move and he could end up kissing Wade on the cheeks.

"Uhmmmm.." Peter murmurs.

"Hmmmm?" Wade mumbles looking at Peter then stood straight as he stretched a bit. Peter lets out a sigh of relief. 'That was close' he thought to himself.

The two of them started to work on their model, molding Paper Mache's, painting, and gradually sticking things together. His dad lends him some stuff he could use to make the model move like the planets rotating around the son. Clearly their project would be graded a 100% because Peter's a genius that's why. They started to put things on their right position, Wade holding carefully the sun so it could balance and Peter carrying Jupiter, trying to place it on its coordinated. Peter was leaning forward too much that he went out of balance and ends up crashing forward. Peter, with closed eyes didn't hear any crash or anything, he then slowly opens his eyes to see Wade's eyes staring at him. HE KISSED WADE WILSON. He accidentally kissed his friend on his lips, no wonder Peter heard no crash, Wade stopped him smacking his lips onto Peter's, the blonde boy couldn't let his hands off the sun because everything would fall down.

"Uhhh, uhmmmm sorry" Peter tries to sit trying to regain his composure. His cheeks turned to completely red; he couldn't even look at his friends eyes.

"You alright?" the blonde boy asked smiling widely. Peter just nods, feeling embarrassed.

"Can you…. uhhh Can you just forget what happened?" Peter looked at the other boy scratching the back of his head giving wade an awkward grin.

"Why?"

"I liked it." Wade shifting stares between Peter and the floor. He can't stop smiling and thinking what happened.

If this was an anime series Peter would have faint like a girl. His cheeks turned bright red giving out a sweet smile on his face. He looked at Wade and he laughed smoothly.

"Can we continue what we're doing? I'm getting tired of holding this." Wade laughs; he had not taken his hands off the sun after Peter crashed.

They both laughed and enjoyed completing the model… together.

"Ice cream?" Steve suddenly butts in out of nowhere putting up a tray of ice cream tub on his son's bed. Steve is somehow fascinated on how cute the teens are. He smiled and let them finish their work.

_-End-_


End file.
